


All your faves are gay

by vicesryden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, cause im really mad about 3x14, theres not too much jonty but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicesryden/pseuds/vicesryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty made a big mistake by sleeping with Harper, but it helped him realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your faves are gay

**Author's Note:**

> Monty is 100% gay and the writers can fight me. Maybe don't read if you supported monty/harper...

Monty was distracted. He kept trying to concentrate on important matters, you know, like stopping A.L.I.E. and saving everyone, but his mind kept wandering to completely stupid and useless things. Raven could tell, and she kept teasing him. 

"Hey loverboy, stop thinking about Harper and come help me," she would say with a smirk. 

She was right, he was thinking about Harper, but not at all in the way she meant. Monty had made a mistake. He thought sleeping with Harper would help him, make him feel a bit better about everything going on. She was a nice girl, and when she had approached Monty, he had thought that maybe they could make it work. He was overwhelmed the whole time, but he didn't regret it until the end. It was too late, and there was nothing he could do about it now. He just needed to figure out why sleeping with her felt so wrong. He avoided her for a couple of days, he felt bad, but he didn't want to turn her down until he found out why he even wanted to turn her down. 

The realization came to him while talking to Raven. She was trying to figure out a problem that involved chemistry. 

"Jasper would know how to do this," Monty had told her. 

"Too bad he's not here, I've always hated calculating moles," she replied. 

"Yeah, too bad..." Monty began think about Jasper, how he used to talk about chemistry back on the Ark. He really missed being friends with Jasper, but he knew their friendship needed some time to heal. Raven kept talking but he was too distracted thinking about Jasper. 

"Hey daydream boy, snap out of it!" Raven said, snapping her fingers in his direction. "Jeez, maybe you should go do something about this. I need my helpers paying full attention." 

That's when Monty began to realize, and he probably had a startled expression on his face but Raven didn't notice. "I plan to do just that," he replied, starting to leave the room. Raven turned to him, looking surprised, but he was already heading at the door. 

"Harper is-" she began to call after him, but he didn't hear. He knew just who to talk to, he really needed someone who he could relate to and Miller was just the guy. Luckily, Miller was alone, standing outside on guard duty. 

"Hey Miller, you busy?" Monty asked. 

"Ehh not really," Miller shrugged. Monty could tell that guard duty was probably a bit boring, and he was lucky to have found Miller at a good time. "What's up?" 

"Well... Uh, I..." Monty wasn't sure how to begin, he had never really talked to anyone about this before. "I'm... gay and..." 

"Yeah I know," Miller said without any change in facial expression. Monty was surprised, and it probably showed because Miller chuckled. "Of course I know. It's called gaydar." 

Monty smiled. "Apparently I don't even have self-gaydar, cause I didn't realize until now." 

Miller patted him on the back. "Happens to the best of us. Well, congrats on realizing buddy! Need any gay tips?" 

"Well, it's way I realized..." Monty sighed. "I slept with a girl... And I don't know how to turn her down." 

"That's rough," Miller said, nodding and contemplating Monty's situation. "I would just be honest and tell her as soon as possible. If she gets mad at you, remember that it's not your fault. But I'm sure she'll accept you." 

Monty was so grateful for Miller's help, and glad that he didn't ask who the girl was. "Thanks man, I'll do that!" 

He started to leave but Miller stopped him. "Jasper is bi," he said with a wink. 

Monty's heart seemed to skip a beat. "How-" 

"Gaydar, man. I'll teach you about it sometime." 

Monty smiled at him, thanked him again, and left. He put aside what Miller said about Jasper, even though it made him buzz with excitement, and focused on what exactly to say to Harper. He should have also been focusing on where he was going, cause he almost bumped right into her. "Ah sorry... Oh! Harper I was just-" 

"Monty I was going to tell you-" she interrupted. 

"You go first," said Monty. 

"No, no, I interrupted you." 

Monty took that opportunity, he was kind of scared of what Harper had to say anyways. "Well um.." he started. Harper looked like she was listening intently, and Monty hoped she wasn't too hopeful. "So the um... thing that happened between us... I don't think it's going to work out because..." Harper nodded, and she didn't look too disappointed, which made Monty more confident. "Because I'm gay..." he finished. 

Harper looked surprised for a second, then she suddenly burst out laughing. Monty was so confused, he had no idea what this reaction meant and was not in any way prepared for it so he just stood there gaping at her until she stopped. "Haha, sorry Monty it's just that..." She stifled a giggle. "I was going to tell you the exact same thing." 

"What? Oh, why did everyone know I was gay before I did!" Monty threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"What? No no, I didn't know." Harper giggled again. "I'm gay too! I came to tell you the same thing! That's so weird!" 

Now it was Monty's turn to be surprised. "What?? You're also...? Wow I was not expecting that!" They both awkwardly laughed. 

"Well at least the... incident... helped us both realize," Harper pointed out. 

"That's true... Let's just both forget about it now." 

Harper smiled. "Good plan. Friends?" 

Monty nodded. "Of course." 

Monty returned to Raven, who gave him a look but didn't say anything. He would probably have to come out to her later so that she would stop teasing him about Harper. He was a bit less distracted now that he "made peace" with the Harper incident, but he still had Jasper to think about. Why exactly had thinking of Jasper made him realize he was gay? And why was he so excited at the thought of Jasper being bi? Monty decided to put those thoughts aside for another time, maybe another chat with Miller would help him. For now he was just glad to have solved one problem, even if it wasn't as important as stopping A.L.I.E. and saving everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this at some point and add more jonty?? We'll see if I have time


End file.
